A Titan's Remembrance
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: This is my ending to how the original Teen Titans should've ended. It tells of what happens with the creature they were up against, what happens with Terra, everything.


**All right this is my version of how Teen Titans shoulda ended. It's also the first, one chapter story I've ever written. Anyhow I thought the way they ended the series was stupid. They didn't even show what happened with them and that creature. It just ended with Beast Boy going back to help them. It was stupid. Anyhow, I hope you like it.**

* * *

After meeting with the rest of his team downtown, Beast Boy and the Titans were in pursuit of a white monster, with a white and black face and red eyes. This creature was unlike any other the Teen Titans had ever faced, for this monster, whatever it was, had the ability to become any material it touched.

Starfire and Raven were flying through the air, chasing the creature, while Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were on the ground. Robin was on his R-Cycle, Cyborg was in the T-Car, and Beast Boy, was in the form of a stallion.

Beast Boy was now more focused, since his last conversation with Terra, because he learned his old friend, who had been turned back from being a stone statue, couldn't remember anything about being a Teen Titan. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get her to remember, and eventually gave up, then they both moved on with their lives.

The white creature, who had still been running from the Titans, had stopped and touched a nearby light post to become the same material.

The Teen Titans all stopped and readied to fight the creature.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded, as they all charged at the creature, who was now made of metal.

Cyborg turned his right arm into his sonic cannon, then shot a blast, which was in the same color of blue as his robotic armor. But when his blast hit, it had been deflected off the monster's metal skin, then went right back at him.

Robin ran at the creature, and threw three of his electric discs at it. When they came in contact, they exploded, but it still did nothing to the creature.

The monster then ran at Robin, and at the same time, Robin puled out his staff, also running at the creature.

From the skies, Starfire flew down towards the creature, with her eyes glowing green. Her hands lit up with star-bolts, in the same green color, and she and Robin both hit it together. Robin's staff and Starfire's star-bolts finally sent the creature flying back.

As it started to get back up, Beast Boy ran at it in human form, then changed into a big rhinoceros and rammed it, knocking it back down.

Finally, Raven flew at it and began to use her powers. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled the incantation, and all the light posts and fire hydrants had her black magic surround them, then they were pulled from the ground, and piled on top of the creature.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed happily that they'd supposedly brought it down.

But their victory was short lived, as the creature arose from the debris. It moved towards the water, which was coming from the fire hydrants, put its hands in a puddle, and became water itself.

"Dude! Is there no bringing this thing down?!" Beast Boy yelled in disappointment.

* * *

At her house, the former Teen Titan, Terra went into her room, and turned on the lights to brighten it up. In her room, she had dark purple sheets on her full sized bed, posters of boy bands were mounted all over the walls. Across from her bed, right near the door, was a brown desk, with a swivel chair, which she'd used to do her homework, and just above the desk, a large mirror hung on the wall.

Terra set her school books down on the desk, closed the door behind her, then walked over and sat on her bed. She'd sat there in silence, thinking about nothing, but the last thing she said to Beast Boy.

She looked over to the mirror and stared at her own reflection, and then she began to hear voices in her head.

 _"Slade was right. You don't have any friends."_

 _"And will you, in turn destroy the Teen Titans?"_

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_

 _"You chose to work for Slade, chose to betray us! And now you've chosen to give him control! Slade isn't the one doing this Terra, you are!"_

 _"I ordered you to eliminate the Titans, you did not."_

 _"You attempted to annihilate us!"_

 _"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?"_

 _"It's over, Terra!"_

 _"It's never too late."_

 _"You can't control me, anymore!"_

 _"You were the best friend I ever had."_ And that last sentence kept repeating in Terra's head, as she got up and walked towards the mirror.

She stared at her own reflection, and continued walking over to the mirror. Once she was right in front of it, she tapped it with her forefinger, then it all came back to her.

Terra all of a sudden began to remember everything: Being a Teen Titan, betraying them, working for Slade, everything.

The scenes finally stopped replaying themselves, and then Terra looked up to herself in the mirror once more. She then looked down to her school books on the desk. "Screw this high school stuff." She said knocking the books off. "I am a Teen Titan." And then Terra made her eyes glow yellow.

* * *

Back downtown, the Titans, still up against the material changing creature, were starting to get beaten back.

The creature turned itself into cement from the sidewalk, and was starting to take the team down, one by one. It began to knock them all down, by swinging its cement arms at them, and punching them away.

When the whole team had been knocked down by the monster, it went over and picked up a transport truck, and lifted it high above its head.

The Titans were all so close together, that the truck was big enough to crush them all.

As the creature prepared to drop it on them, a massive boulder hit it, knocking it back, and making it drop the truck in a different spot.

The Titans all recovered and had seen the creature lying flat on its back.

"Yo! Who just knocked it out and saved us?" Cyborg asked the others.

"That would be me."

The 5 Titans all looked around to see that familiar face: Standing on a big, floating rock, was none other than Terra. She was wearing her tan colored cargo shorts, brown boots, a pair of light brown gloves, a pair of goggles on top of her long blonde hair and a long sleeved, black T-shirt with the Teen Titan's logo on it.

"Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"Well, what do you know?" Cyborg said with a small smile. "BB was right."

"Let's see if I still know how to do this," Terra said, looking towards the creature, which was getting back up.

She flew her boulder right at the monster, with smaller ones following behind her. Her hands began to glow yellow, and she launched the rocks right at it, which knocked it back down.

The creature got up once more, then grabbed a piece of the rock from Terra's debris, and became that same material. It jumped at the young girl, but Terra flew her boulder higher up, and made it miss.

"Titans, she needs help. Let's go!" Robin commanded and the 5 heroes all ran at the creature. "Let's hit it all together." Robin said once more and pulled out 6 of his discs, hold three in each hand, then he threw them at the creature.

Starfire charged up and shot big blasts from her hands and eyes at the creature.

Cyborg turned his right arm into his sonic cannon once more, then shot a powerful blast at it.

Raven cloaked her hands in her black magic, and shot a blast of it at the creature.

Beast Boy ran and turned into a t-rex, then slapped the creature with his tail. The moment when he did, the others' attacks hit at the same time with his, knocking it back.

Finally, Terra came flying down and slammed the boulder she was on down onto it, smashing the beast to pieces along with her boulder, which she jumped off of.

After a few seconds, the creature gathered all its pieces and put itself back together, and turned back to normal. It slowly walked towards the Titans, but then fell unconscious.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled out.

"That was wicked Terra!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Way to go!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes," Starfire chimed in. "You have showed this menace who is boss."

"Great job," Raven said as enthusiastically as she could.

"Thanks. It was nothing. After all, you guys helped."

"But it thought you said you weren't a hero, Terra," Beast Boy said walking up to her. "That the Terra I knew is just a memory."

"After you left, I kept thinking what we'd talked about and couldn't stop. Then when I got home, I slowly began to remember. Now I know who I am, thanks to you Beast Boy." And then Terra threw her arms around the green skinned Titan. "I am a Teen Titan." Then she looked to the other 4 Titans, who each had smiles across their faces. She let go of Beast Boy and walked over to them. "Listen, guys. I know I never got a chance to say this before, but I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused in the past. You know, siding with Slade, trying to destroy you all, almost destroying the city."

Then Robin walked over to her. "Don't even worry about that anymore. You saved us all from that creature, and we're all grateful for that."

"Glad to see you're finally back to normal," Cyborg stepped in.

"Oh, welcome back old friend," Starfire went and squeezed Terra in a tight hug.

"I'm glad that you were able to help us stop this monster," Raven chimed in.

"I've been saving this, in case we ever did see you again," Robin said while pulling out one of their yellow and black communicators, with the Teen Titans logo on the front of it, and he held it out for Terra. "Welcome back to the team."

"Glad to be back," Terra said accepting the communicator.

"Now what's say we get this thing to jail before it wakes up?" Robin said going over to the creature, still unconscious.

"Right," Terra agreed.

Cyborg walked over to the creature and picked it up over his back, as the now team of 6 all walked off, taking the creature to jail.

From that moment on, things couldn't be better for the Titans; They had gotten a lost friend back, and were glad to finally be home, after months of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **And that's how they should've ended the Teen Titans series. I don't know about any of you who read this, but to me, this is the perfect ending to the series, and I think this is how they should end all good TV series, in a way like this. Like I said this is my first one chapter story, and it kind of feels weird, since all my other stories are multi chapter. Oh, well. Please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
